A Lot Of Fun
by SA-Kate-937
Summary: Grissom and Sara end up on a yacht in Barbados. What will unravel? GS. Spoilers 5x13.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** Do I really have to say it?

**A/N-**I know this story feels a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get the idea down and I felt constrained by the word count. If anyone wants me to continue and make it seem less rushed, leave a review! Un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Kaleigh, whose larger version got put in the story. Thanks for the idea Kaleigh. )

* * *

**A Lot Of Fun**

Sara loved swimming. It was her way to relax at the end of a day, to feel the water glide past her face, like air, only you could actually feel it. Pushing your hair back and clashing on your skin. It was in the water that she let herself think, where she wished that their visits to the hospital would stop. Even though it was all she knew, it brought her mother pain, pain she did not deserve.

Looking back, she guessed that was why she stopped swimming. It all brought back memories. Memories of what had happened, the smell of blood, one she knew well enough now, but she never wished it upon a child, no child at all should smell so much blood. Her mother stabbed her father, and she was left huddling in a corner. That was when she stopped enjoying the water, the feel on her skin, it reminded her of blood, pints of it.

So how she had landed up here, on a 60 foot yacht, Barbados and Carlisle Bay behind her, left in a swirl of rushing water, really made her question her sanity.

* * *

_Two weeks earlier, she was only running a little late into work. Which she knew was amazing, even for he__r__, especially when she maxed out on overtime each month._

_She flew into the break room, coffee cup and sunglasses in hand, muttering a quick apology to the rest of the team, who were now all seated in silence_

_It took her a few seconds to register that all the silence and eyes were directed at her._

_'What?' she enquired__ as she pulled out an empty chair and sat don__, 'Am I not allowed to be late for work-'_

_'You are going scuba diving off the coast of Barbados,' Grissom cut her off, and paused to take deep breath,' with me.__ We are leaving in two weeks time, order by __Ecklie__'_

_Her jaw dropped to the floor, she could only blubber like a fish, not being able to form a coherent answer. She eventually fixed her deathly stare on the three other male members of their team, Greg, Nick and __Warrick__, all sitting directly across from her__. All three knew that she wanted an explanation, fast, and Grissom wouldn't be the one to give it. The other two slowly turned to look at Nick who was sitting in the middle._

_He coughed to clear his throat, 'Well, um, I can't go because being a natural born Texan, it just wasn't in my upbringing. __Warrick__ has Tina, __' __Warrick__ nodded, agreeing,' Catherine has Lindsey,' Catherine shrugged apologetically, 'and Greg is, well, Greg.'_

_Greg just grinned at her__ and took a sip from his chicken soup in a __cup._

_Sara wondered when and why Greg had started eating chicken soup, __but she__ was not going to let this scuba diving thing sit__, '__Grissom, why are you and I going and not Nick or Greg?'_

_All listeners turned their heads to Grissom, expecting an answer._

_He coughed, and removed his glasses, 'As night-shift supervisor, I am obliged to go. You seemed like the perfect candidate to go with me. __Ecklie__ organized the trip so as to better equip us to salvage any evidence from the bottom of Lake Mead.'_

_Sara leaned back in her chair, befuddled. _

_'Also, you were late,' Nick commented._

_'I hit bad traffic,' she replied, with __a bitterness__ in her voice._

_Nick just smiled at the other's sitting at table, knowing there was no way she would get out of this one._

_Grissom then started handed out assignments,'419 in the dessert, Sara, you're with me. The rest of you are investigating a murder-robbery at Excalibur.' Getting up, he smiled at all of them, 'Good luck.'_

_Everyone picked themselves up from their separate seats and headed out the door._

_As Sara did, she put her sunglasses back on and wondered what bad karma had brought this round._

* * *

Two weeks , one day and three flights later, she was standing on the deck of a yacht, wondering whether Grissom had stopped staring at her. Turning around from her view of the blue ocean, she faced him, only to find his eyes a little too low for her liking.

She coughed, and it brought his eyes to her face, from their perch on a green beach chair.

If she knew that wearing a bikini would finally get his attention on her, she would have done it years ago. If only she knew why they were here in the first place.

She moved away from the railing on the side of the yacht to sit next to Grissom in another not-so-comfortable yellow beach chair. Sara wondered why everything to do with the beach had to be so damn bright. Maybe she had just spent too many years processing in the dark, with Grissom and his team.

She turned to face him, removing her sunglasses, 'Why are we here?'

Grissom didn't turn to look at her, his face still reflecting the sunset in the distance, 'Ecklie.'

Sara expected more than that, 'We both know that Ecklie wouldn't send us on this willingly. And if we needed expertise on diving in Lake Mead,' the inquisitive edge to her voice went up, 'Why aren't we diving in Lake Mead?'

Grissom just shrugged.

'Gris, please, you know I don't like water, why are we-'

'You don't like water?' he finally turned to face her, clad in a Hawaiian print shirt and Khaki shorts.

Sara rolled her eyes and gave him a look that meant she expected him to know that about her.

Grissom just shrugged his shoulders again and turned back to face the sunset.

'But you grew up in San Francisco, how can you not like water?' Grissom asked, breaking the silence after a minute or so.

'It's a long story.'

Grissom knew better than to try probe into the enigma that was Sara Sidle.

'Who paid for us to come here?' Sara asked, after having shaken off the thoughts that Grissom's question had brought on.

Grissom breathed in deeply, getting ready to explain to her. This was even though he didn't feel the explanation was worth the air.

'Someone who donates to the Sheriff's campaign heard about the CSI's lack of ability to dive and since he knew lots of people in the treasure retrieving business off of Barbados, he insisted that two of Las Vegas' CSIs take a trip there to participate in a course,' he finished off by turning to her and giving her an all knowing look.

'Uhuh,' Sara replied with not much interest in her voice. Then her inquisitive streak got the better of her, 'Don't we have divers who do that for us?'

Grissom shrugged and Sara gave up on her search for the 'truth'.

Once the sun was slowly starting to disappear behind the horizon, leaving a faint pink glow over the ocean and themselves, Sara asked, 'Since when could you swim?'

'There is a lot you don't know about me.'

As Sara tried not to laugh at how cliché that sounded, she decided to enjoy this trip, whether or not it included water or swimming of any kind.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by a call to dinner.

* * *

Flopping onto the bed, she sighed to herself. Yes, it was cramped and if she got sea sick she would die trying to sleep on this boat, but luckily enough she didn't get sea sick. Once in her life she was glad for her genes, some of them at least. Not that she slept much anyways, by normal standards. She could survive on three or four hours for a week or two. Sleeping during the day also meant you learnt to put up with noises of all kinds. The sea was just something she would file away as another annoying sound. As long as she wasn't submerged in this large body of water for now, she was fine.

She wondered why she hadn't said to Grissom that she couldn't go. It was her decision and even she didn't understand it, maybe her subconscious just convinced her she was too tired to fight her impending doom. Could you call it that? Maybe it wasn't., five days on a yacht with Gil Grissom outside of work was a very rare occurrence for her. Now that she thought about it, this really could work to her advantage.

He was even talking, laughing, celebrating like a normal human being. Dinner certainly showed that, they had even shared a private toast to the rear of the deck.

* * *

_'To the next couple of days,' Grissom said, raising his glass to hers._

_'To the next couple of days,' Sara replied, clinking her glass with his, __creating an __echo __ across__ the still ocean._

_They both sipped from their glasses, now clad in warmer clothes to keep out the chilly ocean breeze._

_Sara raised her glass again with a grin on her face, 'To hoping that __neither our instructor or__ our captain gets drunk.'_

_As Grissom raised his glass, he added, 'To five days without__ any decamps.'_

_They shared a mutual grin, turning back to the ocean to sip from their glasses._

_'Look, Sara,' Grissom said after__ putting his glass down so that he could take off__ his glass__es__ to pinch his nose._

_'Hmm?'__ Sara asked. Although she didn't want to know, every time he did that she knew that he was about to say something neither of them would like._

_'I'm sorry __if coming__ here, with me, makes you feel uncomfortable,' he paused and took a deep breath, finally turning to look at her._

_Sara just carried on looking at him straight in the eye, knowing better than to interrupt him._

_'But there is no one else I would rather be here with,' he smiled as he finished, turning back to the sea and sticking his hands in his pockets._

_Sara froze. Had she really just heard those words coming out of his mouth? Apparently she had, because she tended not to believe she could hallucinate. She thought quietly to herself for a few seconds. Even if there was nothing but innocent flirting between the two of them, maybe they could rekindle their old kinship. She was willing to try at__least._

_'Well,' Sara said after a minute or so of silence, __' I've__ done worse for you.'_

_With a smile on her face, she turned around __and headed back to the group, leaving her wine glass behind._

* * *

She knew had left Grissom standing on his own and most probably confused but there were other people on the yacht. Only 8 others actually participating in the course that this trip was for. Of course there was also, on top of all of them, Kaleigh, their dive instructor. She was Sara's height with long black hair and as much tenacity to fill three people of the same size. Highly enthusiastic about diving and what sort of treasure people found down there, she also err-ed on the side of caution with safety measures that in a sport as dangerous as diving were necessary.

Sara left everyone a little while later and came back to her little cabin in the boat, which was literally just a bunk bed that she shared with Grissom. Hopefully she would be asleep before he came back from the gathering on the-

Before she got a chance to finish that thought, she had fallen asleep from the lull of the sea.

* * *

* * *

Sara pulled on a t-shirt and shorts over her bikini. She knew that they weren't going to be diving until later in the day, but she couldn't stand being in heavy clothes near water. And this was even when she didn't want to be in the water. First today were the basics of Scuba Diving. You had to understand Physics, the danger and risks of diving and other things to make sure you knew what was going on while you were down there. Physics was Sara's strong point of course, but a refresher course never hurt anyone. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she walked out of the miniscule bathroom on the lower deck of the yacht. No one was to be seen but when she came out into the bright morning sunlight Kaleigh intercepted her and bide her a very good morning.

'Thanks,' Sara replied, 'But my morning is usually when you are going to bed.'

Kaleigh winced at the thought as they both leaned on the railing on the port side of the ship.

'How do you survive working in the job you do and at night none-the-less?'

Sara laughed, 'It's not actually that hard once you get used to it. It's the getting used to it that gets you.'

Kaleigh laughed heartily and carried on in a more firm voice, 'Well, we have a long day ahead of us with training and we hope to have all of you in the water by noon. Just bewarned though, to actually do proper Scuba diving for treasure, you need more training than a five day course.'

Kaleigh pushed away from the bar and walked away and Sara said, ' Aye, Aye, Captain!' and put on her sunglasses.

Kaleigh just laughed.

* * *

The rest of the morning flew by with Kaleigh lecturing all of them ,and showing a few practical demonstrations of how a scuba tank works. Once they all had a grip on the basics, they were going to go for a practice dive, everyone had to stay within eyesight of eachother.

Sara was trepid about the whole thing. Inside she knew that she wasn't ready for this. Her insides bunched up as the true reality only reached her now. Miles and miles of just water, the type that flows over you like silk., the great expanse of water from her childhood memories. The one she had banished to those childhood memories.

As she pulled on her flippers, she looked over to where Grissom was suiting up in similar attire.

He turned his head to look at her and smiled at her. A smile that said that it was all going to be ok, at least in Grissom's little bubble. For now, as she looked down into the ocean depths, it was all she needed.

She slowly made her way right to the edge and as soon as Kaleigh gave her the ok, she splashed backwards. She felt the cool liquid encase her, as if in slow motion.

Just before she was fully submerged, she smiled into her mouthpiece and knew that this was the beginning of a lot of fun.

* * *

**A/N-** Do you see that lovely little button that is telling you to Submit a Review. Press it, a little birdie told me magic things happen... 


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N- Sorry that this took so long to upload and i must admit itøs not the best I could have done but I'm working on someone else's computer while on holiday in the snow and I have to use the time I have. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This story is no longer complete, it shall carry on for many more chapters. Please carry on reviewing and giving me negative and positive feedback, both hel in the writing process. This is for my friends back home, I miss all of you!**

**Ships- GSR!**

**Question- If you want this to carry on back to the lab when they return from the yacht, please do tell me.**

**Spoilers- Up to season 5. **

**Disclaimer- If only I owned them... **

**Chapter 2- A Lot Of Fun**

'_Scuba is actually an acronym for Self-Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus,' Kaleigh started off their 'lecture', 'It basically means that anyone can breathe underwater, with the right training, skills and apparatus. All it takes is time, and that's basically what we have.' She smiled as she finished off her opening statement._

_Sara smiled back. She already knew all of this from a case last year where a scuba diver died in the murky waters of Lake Mead. First blush indicated an accident but Sara wasn't going to sign off before she knew she had the truth. An excess of Nitrogen in the divers blood proved that his tank had been sabotaged, which meant his COD was Nitrogen Narcosis. The killer increased the concentration of nitrogen in the tank, killing the victim. It had taken Sara many long nights and long books, magazines and internet articles about scuba diving to find out what had happened. Once she did, she was always interested in how it would feel to do something like that. When someone went scuba diving, knowing all the risks that could lead to death, risking your life for the thrill of being underwater, she was always amazed by it. The physics and skill involved, Sara was in awe of it, but she never thought, even conceived that she would end up in a position where she would do it herself._

'_Scuba diving takes skill. Swimming skill, snorkeling skill, and an understanding of the physics that go into diving I understand that all of you can swim and snorkeling is an easy enough skill for those of you who don't know it The physics is where I come in.'_

_Sara could see how Kaleigh controlled her unbridled tenacity while she as teaching them. It turned into a true enthusiasm for persevering with their little group about a sport, a profession, she truly loved._

'_These five days we will be teaching you the basics of scuba diving. The equivalent of a training course, I will teach you things like how to clear your mask when it fills with water. I do not promise you will be certified or physically able to dive like a professional when you fly back to wherever you came from. I do promise that you will enjoy at least some portion of our trip.'_

_The smile on Kaleigh's face was infectious and soon flowed down the table they were all sitting at. Sara watched as Grissom turned to face her and even a smile was on his face. Sara cocked one eyebrow at him and returned her gaze to Kaleigh._

'_Let's get started on the physics,' Kaleigh said as she stood up and pulled out a white board._

_Sara tried to forget about the water and instead just listen and learn again the wonder of the forces behind pressure and breathing._

* * *

'Dive with me,' Grissom asked.

'I thought that was already what I was doing,' Sara said with a sly hint of joking in her voice.

Grissom smiled on one side of his mouth, 'Yes, but I remember you staying far away from me.'

Sara pursed her lips and turned back to watching the water float by from their perch on the side of the boat.

'Why don't you scuba dive with me?'

Both Sara and Grissom turned around at the unexpected interruption, with looks of questioning apprehension on their faces.

Sara smiled at the typical representation of a red-headed American man. He was in his mid-thirties and looked pretty decent in his golf shirt and swimming trunks, which would be considered casual wear anywhere but in the afternoon of their first full day on the yacht.

She was too deep in herself to care about this unexpected man,and as a small silence stretched between them Sara left Grissom to fill it in without her. She realized straight away that this was optimism at its best so when he didn't, she did do what was socially expected at least.

'Who are you again?' she asked the stranger, leaving his question unanswered. Welcome or unwelcome? She had yet to deem him either but her instinct was leaning towards unwelcome...

'Michael Hughes,' the stranger identified himself, 'I'm an accountant out of LA,' holding out his hand in greeting, at least the hand that wasn't occupied by a glass of late afternoon whisky, that both Sara and Grissom had noted.

Sara crinkled her nose in disgust. He was an accountant and he was already drinking before the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon. She was not one who was always quick to judge, but she already knew that she didn't like him.

Both Sara and Grissom were leaning against the railing quite comfortably and neither was inclined to take his out stretched hand. Instead they just looked at him through their sunglasses.

Realising that he wasn't going to receive a warm welcome from either of them, he coughed and picked up his hand, which had been quite throughly dismissed by both CSIs, to wipe his mouth.

'What do you two do for a living?' he asked, removing his sunglasses and occupying his free hand with them., makinf Sara take notice of the whisky, yet again.

Grissom and Sara turned to look at each other. Sara cocked her head to the side and Grissom took it as her way of saying that he could have the great pleasure of explaining. Turning their heads back to face the third person, Grissom replied.

'We're crime scene investigators from the Las Vegas Police Department. We're here as a courtesy to our lab,' it was then Grissom's turn to take his sunglasses off but added his own look, usually reserved for the like of Ecklie. It was quickly becoming highly apparent that Grissom didn't like this guy that much either.

Seemingly ignorant of the looks he was receiving, Michael carried on, 'I'm here as a pleasure visit,' there was a slight pause as he sipped his whisky, 'on my own,' in saying so, he turned to Sara with a look that made her feel highly uneasy, as if appraising her with his eyes.

Sara smiled so as not to gag.

A few moments of silence pursued and Sara could feel Grissom tensing up beside her, a silent admission of the anger he felt.

'I'll just be over there,' Sara pointed to where Kaleigh was standing with a few of the other female passengers.

With a small cough, Sara departed from the already unwieldly situation.

'Hey Sara!' Kaleigh called excitedly as Sara walked across the boat.

Sara smiled politely so as not to upset their happy instructor.

'I heard that you can die very easily while scuba diving. One mistake and you could be spending more time with the-' the conversation between the two women in their twenties was abruptly cut off as they accepted Sara into their little circle, albeit without open arms. Sara assumed they thought of themselves as better than her. She wanted to see them try to do half the stuff she did.

Sara smiled at them as well.

Instead of returning the favour, both girls looked her up and down, sizing her up as competition, Sara assumed. Competition for what, from her experience she could guess but didnøt want to waste the energy. In all possibility, it might have been habit for them. Like how she treated all new female additions to their team with contempt, or maybe that was only Sofia.

Kaleigh was oblivious to the not-so-warm atmosphere.

'Sara, this is Vicky,' Kaleigh said gesturing towards one of the other two, 'and this is Blaire,' gesturing now to the other.

Sara abstained from giving either of them a full once-over, wanting to disassociate herself from them as much as possible. Blaire had shoulder length, curly red hair that Sara knew most women would kill for. Vicky had stick- straight, raven black hair; grown past her shoulders. The lack of effort these women seemed to put into their imperfection-less appearance made Sara like them even less.

'Pleasure to meet you,' Sara said after a few moments of silence.

Kaleigh then started talking rapid fire to Sara about something apparently hysterically funny, while Blaire and Vicky carried on their own slightly animated conversation, turning their backs on both Sara and Kaleigh.

Sara could have listened to what Kaleigh was saying, but instead she watched what was happening on the other side of the boat.

Grissom was standing and looking at the man who Sara now realized was slightly taller than Grissom. Micheal's mouth was moving at a hundred miles a minute, as if her were talking to an entire captivated audience and not just one uninterested entomologist. Whatever is was that the taller man had to say, he seemed to be indicating in Sara's direction. A mischievous grin that set Sara on edge then slowly turned into a laugh, focusing her eyes back on Grissom she noticed, again, the anger in his features which was slowly becoming more pronounced. Whatever the joke that Michael found so hilariously funny, Grissom wasn't getting it. Sara watched as his hands slowly clenched, bringing out the veins in his fists.

Turning back to Kaleigh, who had apparently only got halfway through her tale, Sara apologized and hoped that her smile would excuse her leaving as she moved back towards from whence she came with a haste that Sara associated with work and not this seemingly tranquil yacht.

A cursory glance back towards the group of girls showed that Kaleigh was unphased, having re-joined Blaire and Vicky.

Before Sara had a chance to even rejoin the circle, Michaels voice boomed over to her.

'Sara,' his voice returned to it's normal pitch, 'Thank you for rejoining us. Your colleague and I were just getting acquainted,' but just the way he said it insinuated hat they had become best mates in the few minutes they'd been talking with her. Grissom's pursed lips and general demeanor suggested otherwise as he was obviously not interested in whatever it was they had been discussing. Or, to be more specific, what Micheal had been discussing with himself.

Sara nodded knowingly, taking her place beside Grissom once again, who had given up leaning on the railing.

Michael was obviously not impressed if his taken aback face was anything to go by, being bluntly passed over for a scientist with grey hair did not bode well for his usually stroked to perfection ego.

Out of the corner of her eye Sara could see Grissom smile at his small victory over this annoying man. Sara was too perplexed by anything Grissom did these days to try analyze what was going on with him now.

'Come on, darling,' Michael said as he reached for Sara's elbow, not to be outdone by the lowly scientist that he took Grissom for. He gently grabbed on to her elbow and tried to pull her towards him, expecting her to follow. She knew that in his world any woman  he tried to catch he got, but they weren't in his world...

Sara regarded herself as lucky that she wasn't one of those women. She wouldn't even consider letting herself be used as shoulder candy, a women with no brains, just there to be looked at and used for sexual favours.

Sara tried to shake her elbow free of his hand, Grissom stepped partially in front of Sara, creating a small barrier between her and Michael, who now became even more of a common enemy.

All three faces turned grim as their place in time seemed to freeze, but Michael's face still had a hint of eagerness as he gave up his original gentle approach. The next thing Sara knew his hand had moved from her elbow and was grabbing around her waist, making her inhale sharply at the sudden impact. Dropping her sunglasses, she tried to forcibly remove the hand now firmly clawing her side.

'Don't be like that,' he said, but his attempt to make his grip on Sara's small waist firmer was stopped by Grissom. Grissom had somehow managed to stay in between them even with Michael's arm wound so tightly wound around her and his snide face leering at both of them.

By now everyone on the boat was watching as the two quiet criminalists got into it with the snide accountant.

The next moment that snide accountant knew-he was being pushed back with a force no one knew could come from the fifty year old criminalist.

A unanimous gasp went through the crowd as Sara very quickly backed away from the situation, his hand had lost it's grip and let go. Kaleigh came to her immediate aid, asking how she was and if she was hurt, although Sara was enthralled by the actions being carrying out in front of her.

'Leave her alone,' Grissom said in a stern voice that shot across the now silent boat like venom. Sara was sure that this was not going to lead to anything good. She wrapped her arms around her waist, protecting herself from further damage

'What you going to do about it?' Michael replied with just as much venom in his voice. Her feet silently moving backwards, Grissom's next move was not something Sara expected at all.

'Help you cool down,' Grissom's hands moved fast as he then shoved him off the edge of the boat,Micheal travelled through the 2 feet of air and splashed with an intense lack of dignity.

Quickly turning around, Grissom went over to Sara muttering, 'Let's go,' as he lead her away from the soon ensuing commotion. With his hand around her shoulders, Sara could finally relax.

The last thing either of them heard was a couple of shocked, whispering voices and the indignant splashing of their fallen 'comrade'.

* * *

 A\N- Review button... Press it!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Yeah, I suck. I haven't uploaded in ages and it's super short but I will keep these story going. Enjoy people.**

**Disclaimer- If only I did own them...**

Grissom placed her inside the room and slid the door closed behind him.

'Are you okay?' Grissom asked, concern etched on his face.

'I'm fine,' but her eyes revealed her true state as she sat down on the bottom bunk, arm still clutching her waist.

She looked dazed and it was all Grissom could do not to try comfort her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, like he had wanted to do so many times but the strained boundaries of their relationship held him back.

He sat down across from her and felt the silence of their small room wash over him.

Sara slowly processed what had happened and her arms loosened. She was still trying to get the memories of her childhood that it brought back, out of her head.

'Sara?' Grissom asked as his hand enveloped hers, the only comfort he felt he could offer.

'Hmm?'

Grissom breathed in as they both looked into each other's eyes. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to it.

'You sure you're ok?'

'Yeah, but that guy is a pervert.'

'Hmm,' Grissom nodded his agreement.

Silence wafted between them and seemed to open a wide canyon in their already strained communication.

'Thank you, Gil,' Sara smiled her gap-toothed smile.

Their eyes met properly for the first time and Sara could see the sadness in his. How had it come to this? Their friendship was torn to shreds and they'd both ended up alone.

'No, Sara, I'm sorry.'

'Grissom...'

Their eyes met again and Sara was sure he was trying to apologize without words. He'd never had the words and for once, Sara didn't have enough energy to stop his words, however unformed they were. Too many times had she stopped him. She'd put her defences up and run.

'All the times I haven't... been there. For, everything.'

'Grissom, I never blamed you.'

'Still, I should have.'

'Should have but never did?'

His eyes showed such sorrow.

'You can't change the past...'

'Only the future,' Grissom ended her thought.

His eyes sparkled in a way she had only seen on occasion, it was beautiful.

He cupped her face in her hand, wanting to look her in the eye.

'Chalk?'

'Not this time.'

* * *

**A/N-** Leave me a review, please? I need inspiration to continue!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I don't own it, if I did, I would have used force to get Grissom and Sara to appear on the show.. often!

**A/N- **I like this chapter better than 3, because I think it's better and I know it's OC... But I just can't watch too much GSR because I might start crying since they are gone (even though they're happy). Anyway, whoever told me to keep the angst on low, I shall try... There won't be too much angst.... And if there is, they'll heal each other. Thanks to whoever gave me the idea for the jealous girls, now they are money loving jealous girls. Mwahaha. Enjoy.

* * *

'He is hot, in an old, grizzly man kind of way.'

'I wonder if he has money...'

'Pah, you would marry any man if he had enough money to keep you happy.'

'Yes, that would explain why I still haven't married anyone.'

'You just haven't found anyone with enough money. I know I'd go after that guy, cute scientist.'

Sara rolled her eyes behind the sunglasses she had on and wondered why it was that these two girls felt they had nothing better to talk about. She wondered if they had noticed she was sitting right next to them or if the dollar signs in their eyes had clouded their vision. She could hear him talking to Kaleigh, their instructor, on the other side of the yacht, luckily for him, he was oblivious to the girl's musings. After last night, she hoped that Grissom wouldn't be available to anyone but her. She smiled as she remembered.

_His thumb had started rubbing her cheek and his face was only inches from hers. She felt hypnotised by the depths of his blue eyes. His lips moved closer to hers as the electricity of their attraction buzzed in the air between them. She closed her eyes and she could almost feel his lips on hers..._

_There was a knock on the door._

_The trance was broken and Sara sighed as she opened her eyes. Grissom silently laughed as he turned his head towards the door and away from what he was really interested in._

'_Yeah?' Sara asked, having to cough her voice back to normal._

'_Are you okay? We're all worried about you,' it was Kaleigh whose voice intruded from the other side of the door._

'_I'm fine,' Sara replied. She smiled as she felt Grissom's hand squeeze her shoulder, where it had finally rested after moving from her face._

'_Your "friend" has been pulled in and is drying off, you don't need to worry about him anymore,' there was a pause, 'Can I come in?'_

'_No, I'll be out in a second.'_

_Sara listened as she moved away from the door. Grissom turned back to look at her, with a smile on his face._

_She smiled back, took his chin and kissed him. She'd always wondered what it would be kiss him but nothing could compare to the real thing._

'_Thank you,' she whispered._

_With that, she headed back out to the deck._

_

* * *

__Sara quelled Kaleigh's fears, her new found friend, she was not completely traumatized. She had dealt with worse in her life, but she didn't tell this to Kaleigh. She also found out that her 'friend' (or attacker, whichever way you want to see it) had retreated to his cabin after he'd been rescued from the water by some helpful hands. _

_Grissom came out of the lower deck soon after her and they shared a smile. The evening flew by as they were all forced to become cooks and prepare their own seafood. It was a lot of fun but Grissom and Sara didn't get to spend much time together. Sara was convinced that everyone nearby could tell that something had changed in their relationship. Blair, the girl from earlier, was giving her weird looks but she tried to ignore them._

_Exhausted after three hours of flame filled cooking (they were all too good at setting things on fire apparently, nothing dangerous luckily) she headed down to the cabin and wondered how so much good fortune had befallen her._

_A couple of minutes later she heard the door creaking open and a quite, 'Sara?'. It was Grissom._

'_Gil..'_

_He moved almost silently across the floor and Sara listened as his shoes feel to the floor one by one._

_The dark room was suddenly invade by light as Grissom turned on the lamp above her head. Sara scrunched her eyes tightly closed._

'_Sorry, I just wanted to see your face, prove to myself that you were here.'_

_Sara smiled at the corny and very un-Grissom like statement. She opened her eyes cautiously, only to be met with two blue eyes sparkling back at her. He climbed up onto the bunk bed and laydown next to her._

'_Do you mind?' he asked._

'_No.'_

_There was silence as they lay there, just enjoyed their quiet together._

'_I never meant to leave you alone for so long,' he finally broke the silence._

_She looked into his eyes, trying to find the reason behind his statement._

'_I want this,' he paused and whispered 'I want you, no matter what., I think I always have.'_

_Grissom grasped her hand and squeezed, he wanted her to know how much she meant to him, how much he needed her. Sara's only reply was a kiss and a squeeze back. He knew she understood. She rested her head on his chest and together they went to sleep.

* * *

_Sara's heart filled her warmth as she thought of her bugman. She just wondered how they were going to explain this to the team...

* * *

A/N- You like? Review! Anyways, I know it's OC and I truly am sorry but it came into my head and was too damn cute to pass up!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know!

A/N- Thanks to the people who poked me along to finally write the next chapter... I have no idea where this story is going, so come join in on the ride! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but life got in the way! Enjoy my friends! Sorry for the angst (and bad writing and un-beta'd ness)

* * *

Grissom couldn't believe his luck. It had taken him so long to get there, but now that he'd finally staked a claim to Sara, he'd never want to turn back. He was looking out onto the ocean, into the dark beyond of the sky; thinking about the past couple of days he'd spent with Sara.

He thought of falling asleep while looking into her face, finally calm and all the stresses that usually weighed upon her gone. Of sweet kisses shared under the night sky. He couldn't believe his luck. And to think, he'd almost thrown all of this away because he was too scared to try.

'Hey, Grissom. That was some great diving out there today,' Kaleigh had interrupted his thoughts and it took a while for his brain to process what she had said.

'Thanks, I'm glad that we came, it's been an enriching experience.'

'It's truly a pleasure to share my passion for diving with people like yourselves. Anyways, I just came by to tell you that we'll be heading towards another mooring point tomorrow morning, so feel free to sleep in.'

'Oh, great. Why are we moving?' he didn't mind sleeping in late, the more time he got to spend with Sara here, the better.

'There is a treasure retrieval ship moored there and I'll be helping out there once this yacht heads back to shore. I have to go tell everyone else about the change of plans, please can you tell Sara.'

'Yes, I'll see you in the morning,' and with his reassurance she headed towards the other people still loitering around the deck.

Their conversation had lead him to wonder what had happened to Sara, she had gone downstairs half an hour ago to take a shower and not returned. He had assumed she had gone to bed.

_I guess I'll see where she is. _He smiled to himself at the thought of Sara.

* * *

The dripping of water against the tile floor was only interrupted by her occasional sniff and shiver.

Drip, drip, drip.

The blood, the water all pouring down. It had brought all of it back, as harsh reality returned and dragged her off her feet. She'd crumpled into the ground and stared at the cut she'd accidentally made in her hand. All that was left of her calming shower was the drip of a shower tap not properly closed. Salty tears had silently poured down her face and her brain had registered the drop in her body temperature but she'd done nothing about it. She just sat there and watched the blood dripping from her hand. She had relived the memories of her mother's death in the moment she'd seen the blood. Thoughts, emotions and memories she had been able to push down and shut away for so long had come rushing back.

Drip, drip, drip.

Blood, death, the smell of iron. Hurt, pain, fear and the feeling of abandonment. Blood dripping from the knife, the look on her father's dead face. It had all come rushing back and now she was held by the blood dripping from her hand.

He looked into their bedroom, only to see Sara missing from the room, along with some of her things. He then assumed that she was still in the bathroom. He walked there and put his ear against the door.

Drip, drip, drip.

Weird, Sara wouldn't leave a faucet dripping. Her thorough, methodical approach to things was part of what made her a good criminalist. He knocked on the door, hoping to hear an answer.

'Sara?' he paused, 'You in there?'

The only reply was the intermittent dripping of the tap.

_She may be somewhere else on the boat, calm down._

'Sara, I'm coming in.'

He turned the knob and pushed the door forward. He stuck his head through, and he saw her sitting on the floor staring at her hand. Was that blood?

'Sara?'

She didn't turn around or even seem to realize that someone else had entered the room.

Grissom quickly grabbed a towel and placed it around her. He sat down in front of her, ignoring the water that was now dripping onto his back, and started tending to her hand. He dabbed the blood away and closed hand around the cloth. It was then that he saw her face. Her eyes were sad and there were tear tracks down her cheeks. She seemed to be stuck in a spell, he wanted t break it, to free her.

'Sara? Come on, Sara.'

He cupped her face and wiped her cheeks. Her eyes met his and he could see the recognition pass over them.

'Griss,' the whisper escaped her lips and a second later a dam inside her seemed to break. Sobs were wracking her body and she couldn't stop them.

Grissom hesitated, unsure of what to do. He pulled the towel closer around her and placed her head on his shoulder. He watched her tears soak his shirt, and all he could think was the fact that the woman he cared about was falling to pieces in front of him.

'The blood, all the blood,' she gulped for breath, 'So scared.'

Instinct kicked in and over rode all his fears. He wrapped his arms around her and told her that she was safe, with him.

* * *

A/N- Please review! And, yes, I took forever to update, once again, I am sorry!


End file.
